


Don't Kiss and Tell

by talexUSWNTlove



Category: O'Solo - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, O'Solo - Freeform, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talexUSWNTlove/pseuds/talexUSWNTlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Solo had never thought much of her roommate that was the squirrel loving 5 year old, Kelley O’Hara. Of course she liked her but never really more then that until one day while training for the WWC in 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work... enjoy!

“Kelley!!! Here! Here!” Morgan Brian called for the ball as Kelley was dribbling down the sideline under the scorching sun. Kelley made a quick pass to Morgan and continued her run down the line receiving the ball from Lauren Holiday and making a quick hard shot on Solo. Hope reached out her right arm and made a diving save.  
“Nice one Solo.” Kelley tapped her roommate's head.  
“Thanks Kid.” Hope quickly responded. For some reason Kelley’s touch had sent a shiver down Hopes spine. That never happened. Hope was supposed to be the mean angry goalkeeper. Shake it off, shake it off, Hope thought to herself as she lifted herself up and off the ground, regaining her composure.  
For the next hour or so, practice went as usual and Hope made a few more good saves that earned her praise from her teammates. When practice was over, Jill pulled them all into a huddle, “Great work today ladies,” she said in a motivating tone, “We have 3 more weeks until we are off to Canada! I want to see all of you on your A-game.” The girls nodded and put their hands in.  
“USA on three,” Abby cheered, “One, two, three…”  
“USA!!!!” The girls cheered in unison.  
While hope was walking over to the bench to pick up her things, Kelley came up to her. “Hey, nice work today, even if you did block my shot…” Kelley said, mocking a pouty tone.  
“Well it is my job,” Hope chuckled. “But maybe next time I will let you get one it, just to make you happy.” Hope flattered. Has she just said that out loud!? To make Kelley happy!? Something was definitely wrong with her.  
“Thanks Hope!” Kelley said her face lighting up with a childlike glow. “You’re the best friend in the world.” Kelley said as she hugged Hope lovingly. Hope quickly tensed up, her in-stinks settling in. Kelley felt it and pulled away. “Sorry,” she said while pushing her hair behind her ear. “I have to go talk to, uh, Tobin…” Kelley jogged away from the now shocked Keeper. Hope silently cursed herself for her quick reactions.  
“TOBY!” Kelley yelled from across the field. “WAIT FOR ME!!!” Tobin stopped walking and braced herself for the incoming Kelley. “Tobyyyyyyyyyyy,” Kelley whinned.  
“Kelleyyyyyyyyy,” Tobin mocked back.  
“Hey! That was rude!” Kelley squealed while giving her best friend a playful shove. “Hope pulled away when I hugged her. Thats just Hope being Hope, right?”  
“Oh Kell,” Tobin sighed knowing about Kelley’s new found obsession with being the taller woman’s best friend. “It’s just Hope doing her Hope things. You know better than anyone that Hope has trouble getting close and trusting people. Don’t worry about it kid.” Tobin said reassuringly while giving Kelley a shoulder squeeze.  
“Okay, I just...,” Kelley’s voice flattered she knew exactly what was going on with herself. She was developing a crush on Hope. She was so scared to tell anyone about it, especially Tobin because of how religious she was.  
Tobin could see tears starting to form in the shorter girl’s eyes. “Kelley is everything okay?” She asked in a worried tone. Kelley quickly regained herself and took a deep breath.  
“Everythings fine!” Kelley said as she plastered on a fake smile. Tobin could tell that everything was not okay but she knew Kelley would tell her when she was ready.  
“Okay Kells. I’m here for you, always.” Tobin hugged Kelley as tight as she could. “Now let’s get back to the hotel and get me some food! I’m starving!” Kelley’s real smile came back as the two girls got onto the team bus.


	2. The Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Hope are on two different parts of the bus with two similar things happening to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments about things that you want to happen! I'm so happy so many people like it!! :)

On the bus ride back to the hotel Carli decided to come and sit next to Hope in the back of the bus. “Hey there trooper,” she said. “What’s going on?” Hope looked at Carli and almost immediately tears started to form in her eyes. Hope quickly looked away from her best friend.   
“Nothing.” She said in a sharp tone. Carli knew what was happening, the mean angry keeper was putting up her mean angry front. She knew that when this happened it was almost impossible to break through.   
“Okay Hope, I love you.” Carli said as she hugged the older woman. She felt hope tense up and then relax a bit at her touch.   
“I love you too Carli.” For the rest of the ride, the two friends sat in silence with Carli’s head resting gently on Hope’s shoulder. But this was not the case in the middle of the bus where a certain child was sitting alone in her seat. Kelley was staring out the window listening to sad music and pretending to be in a movie until her other best friend came and sat next to her.   
“Hey Kelley,” Alex Morgan said in her raspy voice, “Tobin told me she thought something was bothering you. Is everything alright?” Alex looked at her best friend with worrying eyes.  
“No. Everything is not alright.” Kelley said softly while looking down at her hands. “But Alex, I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”  
“That’s fine baby girl,” Alex said in a soothing voice. “Do you want to stop by my room later so we can talk about it?”  
“Yeah, that would be good, I think.”  
“Kelley I love you, okay? Never forget that. I am here for you no matter what’s going on.” Alex looked up just in time to see Kelley really start to break down and cry. She pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug. “Everything is going to be okay, I promise.” The forward whispered as she stroked Kelley’s soft hair. Alex was receiving many concerned looks from her teammates but she waved them off mouthing that Kelley just needed a moment to get herself together. After about a minute of hiding herself in Alex’s giant sweatshirt, Kelley got herself together. She sat up and wiped away her tears.  
“I’m fine Alex,” she said mustering up yet another fake smile. “I just want to be alone right now, is that okay?”  
“Yeah Kells. You’re strong, you can do this.” Alex said still concerned but acknowledging that her friend just needed some alone time. As Alex got up and went to sit next to Tobin again Kelley cursed herself for making a scene on the bus where everyone could see. She brought her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes and imagined what life would be like if everything want so freaking complicated.


	3. Try and Hide It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley is not so good at keeping her emotions in check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it so far! Do you think Kelley should tell Hope or lie? Let me know in the comments!

When the bus dropped the girls off at the hotel, most of them went straight to their rooms. When Kelley came back to her room, she found that Hope was already in the bathroom starting the water for a shower. “Hope!” she yelled over the noise of the water. “I’m gonna go to starbucks to grab a snack. Do you want anything?”   
“Yeah!” Hope said in a muffled voice.   
“What!?” Kelley yelled back. Hope opened the door so that way Kelley could hear her.   
“I said yeah,” Hope said in a soft voice while smiling. “Coffee would be great.” Kelley just stood there for a second. Hope Solo was standing in front of her. With nothing but a towel on. “Kells?” Hope asked knocking on the shorter girl’s head. “Anybody home?” Kelley quickly snapped back to reality.  
“Uh, yeah.” She said stuttering. “I’ll be right back with your, uh, coffee.” Kelley turned and ran out of the room. Well that was strange Hope thought to herself, Kelley never did that. She just shrugged it off and got into her nice hot shower.   
As soon as Kelley shut the door to her and Hope’s room, she punched that wall. “UGH!” She practically yelled. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the wall.   
“Kelley?” An unknown voice said from behind her. Kelley whipped her head around only to see Lauren Holiday standing in front of her.   
“Oh, Hey Cheney…” Kelley said, feeling embarrassed yet again for making a scene in front of people.   
“You okay there?” Lauren asked her eyebrows furrowed with worry.   
“Yeah i’m fine,” Kelley responded while trying to come up with a reason for why she was spontaneously punching walls. “I, uh, just stubbed my toe and I feel like i’m dying.” Well at least part of that was true, Kelley did feel like she was dying but, obvious only to her, for a different reason.   
“Oh!” Cheney responded, “I hate when that happens.” She said smiling. “Just put some ice on it and you’ll be fine.”  
“Thanks Cheney.” Kelley said. “I’ve gotta go grab Hope and me a bite to eat, catch you later?”   
“Sure Kells. See you!” The midfielder turned around and walked to her room.   
“That was wayyyyyyy too close.” Kelley whispered to herself while walking to the elevator.   
“What was way too close?” Kelley once again turned around and was able to put a name to the voice behind her.   
“Oh hey Ash.” She said nervously. “Nothing. I, uh, just almost tripped for like the hundredth time today.” Kelley silently thanked whoever was making her come up with all these good excuses today.   
“Ah, I got you.” Ashlyn Harris said smiling. “Going down?”   
“Yep!” Ashlyn pressed the down button and the two girls hopped in the elevator.  
While Kelley was bumping into people back and forth, Hope was keeping to herself. After she finished in her shower she dried off, put on one of her oversized University of Washington hoodies, and threw on some soft sweatpants. While she was waiting for Kelley to come back with her coffee, she turned on the TV to see what was on. She flipped through all of the channels but couldn’t find anything good so she decided to read her book.   
About 20 minutes later, Kelley walked back in the room. She set Hope’s coffee on the bed stand without saying a word and went and shoved her face in a pillow. “Kelley?” Hope asked. “Are you okay?” Kelley didn’t say anything back so Hope got up and layed down next to her favorite defender. Kelley looked up at the women who she was pretty sure she was falling for and broke down for the second time that day.   
“I don’t know what’s wrong with my head.” Kelley sobbed into her pillow. “I just want it all to go away.”  
“I know Kells,” Hope said in her most soothing voice. “Do you want to just lay here for a bit? Just me and you? You don’t even have to tell me what’s going on.” Kelley noded and melted into the keeper’s open arms. “I got you babe. I got you.” Hope froze up for a second. Had she just called Kelley babe? Oh lord. Now she was the one who didn’t know what was going on in her own head. But she pushed away the thought. Making Kelley comfortable was her main priority right now, not whatever was wrong with her. She was going to talk to Carli about that later.  
After about 10 minutes of laying on the bed together, Hope felt Kelley stir and move out of her embrace. “I have to shower now.” Kelley said wiping away her tears on her practice shirt.   
“Okay. Do you want to talk about this after or…” Hope asked. Kelley sighed and noded.   
“I guess we have to now.” She said. Kelley walked to the bathroom and before she stepped in she said, “Hope i’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your book time.” Hope looked up slightly confused.   
“Kelley!” Hope smiled, “You didn’t ruin anything. That’s why i’m here. I just want you to be okay.” She said more sincerely. “I love you Kelley O’Hara.”  
“I love you too Hope Solo.” Kelley said back smiling. “More than you know.” She whispered to herself sadly.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope talks to Carli and learns something new about her best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think there is too much crying. Also, leave suggestions and ideas for what you want to happen!

While Kelley was in the shower, Hope decided to head over to Carli’s room. She knew that Kelley took super long showers so it wouldn’t be an issue if she wanted to talk after her shower. “Kells!” Hope shouted, “I’m going to Carli’s room. Back before dinner.” She walked out of the room without waiting for a response. While she was walking down the hallway she saw Ali Krieger.   
“Hey Hope!” Ali said smiling.   
“Hi Ali.” Hope said back.  
“Is everything alright with Kelley? I saw her crying on the bus and was just about to check in on her.” Ali said in a worried tone.  
“I’m not really sure what’s up with her right now but I think something definitely happened. And she’s actually in the shower right now and knowing her, it’s going to be a veeeeeeeery long shower.”  
“Alright, thanks Hope. See you at dinner!” Ali said walking away.  
“See you!” Hope said back. While Hope was walking to the elevator she was thinking about what she would've done if Kelley hadn't broken down crying as soon as she looked at Hope. She imagined leaning in and brushing away a tear and looking at her lips and placing her own on the younger girl’s… wait a minute. Was Hope really thinking that? She quickly shook her head and pressed the up button to get to Carli’s room as fast as she could.  
When she got to Carli’s room she aggressively knocked on the door. “Lloyd!” She yelled, “Open up this door! I need-” She was cut off by her best friend opening that door.  
“Nice to see you too Solo.” Carli said chuckling.   
“Is Pinoe still here?” Hope asked looking around.   
“No, she just left to go to Kling’s room. Are you alright?” Carli asked in a worried tone.   
“Physically, yes, I am alright but mentally, not so good.” Hope said looking down at her feet.  
“Talk to me Solo.” the midfielder said putting her arm around her best friend and leading her to her bed. “Tell me what’s wrong with you.”  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me Carli.” Hope’s voice broke at the end.   
“Hope, you’re gonna be okay.” Carli said putting a comforting arm around the usually tough goal keeper.   
“Carli, if I tell you what’s going on, you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone else about it, no matter what.” Hope said looking at Carli.  
“Hope,” Carli said in a soothing tone, “I would never tell anybody what you told me, no matter how big or how small.”   
“Okay.” Hope took a deep breath. “IthinkIhaveacrushonagirl.” Hope said as fast as she could.  
“What?” Carli said, “I can’t understand you baby girl.”   
“I think I have a crush on a girl.” This time hope said it slower but instead of keeping her composure, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to brush it away but Carli saw it before she could.  
“Hope.” Carli said, taking the keeper's hands. “Look at me.” Hope looked up, fear in her eyes that Carli had never seen before. “It’s okay. It happens to everyone. Hell, it happened to me.” Carli said, this time she was the one looking down at her feet. Hope squeezed carli’s hand, letting her know that it was okay. “Hope,” Carli looked at her best friend who was still crying, and for once in her life, she was unsure what to say to make Hope feel better. “I don’t know what to say. I feel so stupid for this but I think the only way to make this any better is to either wait it out or talk to the girl.” Carli was really trying to help her best friend.   
“Carli,” Hope said looking at her other half with tears still falling down her face, “I can’t do this. I don’t know how. I can’t talk to her because she’s, well, she’s her. And what if she liked me back? What would I do then? She’s way too good for me. I would never wish myself upon her.” Hope covered her face with her hands because now she was really crying.   
“Hope,” Carli said. “My love. I know how hard this is for you. Just wait it out okay? I know that you probably don’t want to tell me this but I think I could help you if you do. Who is it?” Carli asked tentatively. Hope took her hands away from her face.  
“I can’t tell you right now but maybe later, is that okay?” Hope asked timidly.  
“Of course.” Carli said. “These things take time. Whenever you are ready, I am here for you.”  
“I love you Carli Lloyd.” Hope said hugging her.  
“I love you too Hope Solo. Now go wash off your face and get back to your room to change.” Carli said smiling. “We have a fun filled team dinner to get to!” She laughed. Hope looked up at Carli smiling through her tears.   
“You always know what to do Carli.” Hope said getting up and walking to the bathroom.   
“I know I do.” Carli smiled.


	5. It's not all fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley finally talks to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you like it and give me suggestions for what should happen!

After her talk with Carli, Hope went straight back to her room. When she opened the door she found a small child wrapped up in one of her University of Washington hoodies. “Hey Kells.” Hope said, playing with her hands.  
“Hi!” Kelley said back smiling, but as soon as she looked up at Hope her face fell. “Hope were you crying?” Kelley could see how red and puffy Hope’s eyes were.  
“What!” Hope said startled, “Of course not! I don’t cry! I just have uhhhh…” Hope stopped she couldn’t think of a good excuse.  
“Allergies?” Kelley offered up.  
“Yeah!” Hope said, nodding her head vigorously.  
“Nice try Solo.” Kelley said smirking. “I use that too much to believe it anymore. “What’s wrong?” Kelley said worried. Hope looked down at her feet and made her way over to the bed that the girl who she might be in love with was sitting.  
“Kelley,” Hope started to say, “I…” Hope couldn't finish her sentence. Kelley now realized that Hope really was upset. Hope always had everything she wanted to say planned out in her head. She was never at a loss for words unless she was about to cry. Kelley made a spontaneous decision and took Hope’s face in her hands.  
“Hope,” Kelley almost whispered. “You can tell me anything, you know that. I may be all fun and games on the training pitch and when we are around other people but when you need me, I will always be here to make sure that you are okay.” Hope looked into Kelley’s beautiful hazel eyes and fell deeper in love with her. Hope realized that if this went on any longer she wouldn’t be able to control herself. She pulled herself away from Kelley.  
“I know Kelley,” Hope said looking at her hands. “I just can’t tell you this. It’s too important for us.” She looked up in time to see hurt flash through Kelley’s eyes. Kelley stood up from the bed.  
“I’m gonna go to Alex’s room.” Kelley said looking away from the taller woman. A single tear ran down Kelley’s cheek. She quickly brushed it away, not wanting Hope to see her like that again. “I guess what I wanted to talk to you about is too important for us as well.” Hope heard Kelley’s voice break.  
“Kelley,” Hope said realizing the damage she had done. “I didn’t mean it like that!” Kelley whipped her head around.  
“Then tell me what’s going on!” She yelled, tears streaming down her freckled face.  
“I-I…” Hope stuttered.  
“That’s what I thought.” Kelley said storming out of the room. Hope just watched in shock. What had she just done to her and Kelley?  
While Hope was sitting on her bed in shock, Kelley was running through the hotel as fast as she could sobbing all the while. When she got to the elevator she pounded the up button as hard as she could. “COME ONNNNN!!” She yelled while slamming her hand against the wall.  
“Is everyone alright?” She heard a voice come from Ali and Ash’s room. “Kelley?” She looked over and saw Ali walk out of her room with Ashlyn not far behind. “Are you okay.”  
“Do I look okay?” Kelley sobbed, sinking to the floor. Ali and Ash rushed over. “Can you get Alex?” Kelley said hiding her face in her hands. Ali motioned to Ashlyn to go get her.  
“Of course Kell.” Ali said soothing, picking up the younger girl and carrying her into her room. Ali laid her down on the bed and put Kelley’s head in her own lap. “Shhhhh.” The defender said stroking Kelley’s brown hair. “It’s going to be okay. Alex is coming very soon, I promise.” Kelley snuggled up closer to Ali, wrapping her arms around her knees. The two girls stayed like that until Ash came back with Alex.  
“Oh, Kelley…” Alex said when she walked in the room. This brought on a new wave of tears. “Ash,” Alex whispered. “Here’s my room key, I think Toby is still in there. Can you and Ali wait up there until Kelley and I get this sorted out?” Ash nodded and grabbed Ali’s hand as they walked out of their room. “Kelley,” Alex said again. “What happened?”  
“M-me and Hope had a fight.” Kelley stuttered, trying to get the words out through her tears.  
“What was the fight about?” Alex asked trying to figure out why this one was so bad. Kelley and Hope had fights all the time but Kelley never fell apart like this.  
“She said that she couldn’t talk to me about what was going on because it was too important for me to know.” Kelley said sitting up and trying to wipe her tears away with her hand, but the kept coming. “But I love her. And I want her to trust me.”  
“I know Kelley,” Alex said reassuringly. “I know how much you love her, but sometimes friends just want to keep somethings separate.”  
“Alex,” Kelley said, looking at her best friend in the whole world. “I’m going to tell you something now.” Alex look at Kelley confused.  
“Okay Kells.” She said.  
“Alex,” Kelley looked down at her hands, tears still coming out of her already red eyes. “I think I love Hope Solo.” Kelley’s tears stopped falling as she said that. “I think I love Hope.” She repeated again, taking a deep breath. She looked up at Alex, scared of what she was going to see on the forwards face. Alex looked at her best friend. The person who she had seen go through hell and come back. But Alex had never seen her this scared, this broken, this torn down, by just one person, or even thing. She did what she and Kelley did best. She hugged the scared girl and rubbed her back lovingly.  
“Kelley I love you.” Alex said. “I don’t care who you fall in love with or what you do. I will always love you no matter what.” Kelley melted into Alex’s arms, forgetting everything and inhaling her best friends smell.  
“Alex,” Kelley said softly. “Where would I be without you.”  
“I don’t know Kells,” Alex said looking at her watch. “But I do know where we have to be right now. Dinner is in less than five minutes and, not to be rude, but you’re a mess.” For the first time that day, Kelley smiled for real but it didn’t last long because she knew that she was going to have to see Hope at the dinner and would have to have a long talk with her that night.


	6. Please say it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last chapter unless you guys want more?

Dinner was relatively uneventful except for when Morgan Brian accidently knocked over her water on to the potatoes. But that didn’t really matter, they just got some more potatoes. Kelley spent the whole two hours doing her best to avoid Hope while Hope did her best to talk to Kelley. After dinner was over, the girls all decided that they should have an early night and go back to their rooms. Hope went up before Kelley. When Kelley walked into the room she saw Hope laying on her bed reading a book. “Hey Kells.” Hope said looking up from her book when she heard the door open.   
“Mmm.” Kelley murmured walking over to her suitcase to change into her pyjamas. Hope sighed and put down her book.   
“Kelley i’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.” Hope said, getting up and walking over to the shorter woman.   
“Hope I don’t really care what you have to say.” Kelley said quietly. She turned around to face Hope and saw genuine hurt on the keeper’s face. Kelley couldn’t stand to see her favorite person like that. “I’m sorry Hope.” Kelley whispered. Hope looked at Kelley with newfound strength.   
“Kelley,” Hope said sincerely. “I am so sorry for being such a bitch.” Kelley smiled at this and hugged her crush.   
“I’m sorry for overreacting.” Kelley said sheepishly.   
“It’s okay kid.” Hope said laughing. “I’m really tired though. Can we go to bed early?”   
“Yeah,” Kelley replied. “Training was soooooo hard today. Hope nodded and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Kelley followed her in. The two women brushed their teeth and washed their faces. Kelley yawned while walking out of the bathroom, making the cutest face Hope had ever seen. “Kells!” Hope said giggling. “That was the most adorable thing I have ever seen you do!” She said laughing. Kelley blushed and looked at her feet. Smiling because Hope had just called her cute.   
“I’m gonna go to bed now, Hope.” Kelley said running over to her bed and hiding her huge smile with a pillow.   
“Okay.” Hope said climbing into her own bed. “Sleep well my little squirrel.” She said as she shut off the lights and turned to face away from Kelley.   
Hope had been lying in bed for about an hour or so not able to fall asleep, she was thinking too much about the woman she was in love with, when she heard a small voice say, “Hope? Are you awake?”   
“What are you still doing up?” Hope asked, wondering, hoping, that Kelley had the same problem as her. Kelley’s response to Hope being up was to jump into the keepers bed.   
“I can’t sleep.” Kelley said her voice raspy from being tired. “Also i’m scared that there is something under my bed.” She said embarrassed. Hope could only laugh at this.   
“I guess you can sleep with me tonight.” Hope smiled.   
“I love you Hope.” Kelley said earnestly. Hope turned and faced Kelley.   
“I love you too Kelley.” Hope said as she looked at Kelley’s soft lips and wondered what would happen if she kissed them. She looked up and made eye contact with a sleepy Kelley O’Hara.   
“Hope,” Kelley said her voice shaking. “I want to do something and I don’t know if I should.” Kelley’s thoughts were going a million miles an hour. What if she kissed Hope! What would happen? Hope probably didn’t like her anyways. She could just say she was in a dream state? Hope was thinking almost the same thing as Kelley.   
“Kelley,” Hope said hoping that Kelley was about to do what she thought. “You can do it.” Hope took a deep breath and waited to see what Kelley would do. Slowly and shakily, Kelley leaned towards Hope’s lips.   
“Is it still okay?” She asked timidly. Hope could feel Kelley’s warm breath on her lips. For her answer, Hope closed the small gap between them and placed her lips on Kelley’s.  
The kiss only lasted for a second, but to Kelley and Hope it felt like forever. When Hope pulled back and opened her eyes she saw that Kelley was crying. “Oh no Kelley.” Hope said scared of what she had just done. “I’m so sorry. That was totally out of line! I should never-” Hope was cut of by the younger girl.  
“No Hope,” Kelley smiled through her tears. “I’m not crying because i’m upset, i’m crying because of how happy I am. You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.”   
“Aw Kells.” Hope said hugging the shorter girl. Kelley melted into Hope. There were no more words said that night but none were needed. Both of the girls were the happiest they had ever been in each other’s embrace. They fell asleep like that until they had to wake up in the morning.


End file.
